Wishes Come True
by gwendy
Summary: 16 year old Bulma wishes for her prince charming...but not from the dragonballs! A Unique Vegeta-Bulma Fic!
1. Wishes Come True Part I

Wishes Come True... I sat alone, watching the rain pouring down on Mommy's garden. It was an awfully cold and rainy night. So cold in fact, that I had to wipe the foggy window to see clearly. I sighed and put on my ear phones. Perhaps listening to some music will help me pass the time...

_"And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing its lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same bright star  
Somewhere out there,  
Love can see us through  
Then, we'll be together  
Somewhere out there...  
Out where dreams come true..."_

Ah...the song from my childhood. I could never forget it. The lyrics tell so much of love and romance...the two things I so lacked. How can I ever get a date with bodyguards keeping a close eye on me? The life of the rich! It's not worth it...but it does have its perks. Shopping sprees are one but I still have to have one of those nosy bodyguards around! Sometimes I wish I were less richer. Then maybe I could have a boyfriend like most of my classmates. I looked at the three star dragonball beside me. I had found it in the attic. I knew about the legend of these magical balls. That's why I invented the dragon radar...I wanted to make a wish. I'll wish for my prince charming. I sighed. If only my parents would stop treating me like a baby! If only they would just let me go around the world to search for the dragonballs.  
"Princess, time for bed sweetie!" Mommy cooed, "The way your sitting there, it's as if your expecting someone,"  
"Mom, I'm sixteen. I can stay up longer now, right?" I pulled the earphones down.  
"Oh well, but don't blame me if you get ugly purple rims under your eyes tomorrow," she started up the stairs. Darn! That always gets to me! Just as I was about to follow her, I saw something flash from the sky...a shooting star! I think I'm gonna wish for a...uh-oh... it's coming right for me!!! Quickly, I grabbed my three star dragonball and ducked...silly I know, but I've panicked! I couldn't think straight! I waited for impact...but all was silent. Nervously, I rose and looked over the window. Something was glowing in a hole in the yard! Curiously, I went outside to check it out. As I came closer, I realized that the crater was as shallow as a golf hole and as small as a fist. How could that be? Then I saw it...in the crater, glowed the most beautiful stone I had ever seen! Is it a ruby? Jade? Emerald? Diamond? I couldn't tell. It changed color all the time. I was so fascinated by it that without thinking, I reached down and took the stone. It felt cool. Impossible! It just landed after a fast journey from outer space! Suddenly, it shook in my hand. I held on to it as its light blinded my eyes and the force from it almost blew me away. I shielded my face for a moment. When it stopped, I gasped. There, in front of me, was a beautiful apparition. She had long silvery hair, silver sparkling eyes and wore a sparkling silver gown...the kind you'd never find in the mall.  
"Wow..." I breathed. She was as beautiful as a goddess! Maybe she is one too!  
"Child," she said in a soft, warm voice which seem to take me to Heaven.  
"I have heard your yearnings from afar and have come to grant you what you wanted," she went on. "What are you? I mean, who are you? Where do you come from?" I flooded her with questions. A soft smile dazzled her lips.  
"My name is Kylarianisimashinalinaoka. What I am and where I come from does not matter..." she answered.  
"Kyralamishinakoria?" I tried to speak her name. She giggled. It sounded like bells ringing.  
"You can call me Laria,"  
"Oh,"  
"Well? Do you want me to grant you your wish?" Laria asked.  
"What wish?"  
"You wanted to have your prince charming, right?"  
I thought hard. How wonderful! I can have a boyfriend at last...and I don't have to wish that on the dragonballs! But...I have a few doubts on my wish.  
"Laria," I started, "the prince charming you're going to grant me...will he be the one I'll spend the rest of my life with?"  
Laria's eyebrows met in the middle when I asked my question. Why was she suddenly sad?  
"No dear," she replied sadly, "We can never know what the future will hold."  
"Does that mean you can't arrange a meeting between me and my future husband?" I asked again. Laria put her index finger beneath her chin as if thinking. Then, she looked at me thoughtfully.   
"I suppose I can do that...but are you sure?"  
"SURE! POSITIVE!" I jumped enthusiastically. WOW! I get to meet my future husband! How great! I wonder how he'll be like? I want him sweet, charming, brave, muscular, sexy...and handsome! Better not forget the cute butt! Laria closed her eyes for a moment. Her whole body glowed. Then she opened her eyes.  
"Looks like I can give you your prince charming after all..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your future husband is a real prince from another planet,"  
Oh wow! An alien prince! A real prince! What could be cooler!  
"There is a minor setback though..." Laria sighed, disrupting my thoughts. "I cannot have him stay with you forever...at least for now."  
"Huh? I don't understand..." I stated. Laria looked at me with a sparkle in her eye.  
"He can stay with you but only for awhile," she said, "my powers can only scratch a minor portion of the future. I cannot change the future so everything must still stay in place."  
"When I bring him to you, the longest time I can give you is one month," she turned her back to me and she glowed again, "after which, I will have to bring him back to were he belongs. You two will have no recollection of the events that will follow...nor will you have any recollection of meeting me..."  
"Oh Laria..."  
"It's alright," she smiled, "do you still want to go on with your wish?"  
Hmmm...meeting my future husband and have him stay with me for a whole month...though I won't remember him? That's not too bad...is it?  
"You'll still see him in your dreams at night..." Laria continued, "and you will not know who he is until the time comes..."  
I thought again. Yes. I've made up my mind. I nodded to her quickly. She smiled at me one more time and the light around her brightened so much that I had to shield my eyes. My wish was being granted...at last! 


	2. Wishes Come True Part 2

Wishes Come True...2 Laria's glow slowly dimmed. I put my arms down and focused my gaze at a strange, bright form, slowly taking shape. I watched in awe as it turned into a boy...around age seventeen or so. He had spiky black hair I'd never seen anywhere on Earth. He also had a strange armor with a red cape flowing on the back. He looks just like a human...except for the monkey tail. TAIL?! I gasped. He has a tail?! So now he's really an alien! I looked at his face for the first time. Oh...he was handsome! I mean really handsome! He had the most perfect roman nose I had ever seen. His eyes show so much spunk and his lips were perfectly shaped to go along with his perfect chin. He was muscular but not to bulky...just the way I liked it. I squealed. He turned to me, his huge fiery eyes staring at me in surprise. He looked around.  
"W...Where am I?!" he spun around. Even his voice sent tingles down my spine!  
"Oh wow! Oh wow!" I hurried to him and started gawking at him as if he where a movie star. He backed off everytime I came close.  
"What are you, girl? Surely you cannot be a Saiyan," he said in a gruff voice.  
"So that's what you call yourselves...Saiyans," I smiled sweetly at him, "Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs! I'm a human. Welcome to Planet Earth!" I held out my hand for him to shake. He turned away from me and looked at our lawn.  
"Planet Earth?! I thought this planet was supposed to be destroyed by that imp, Kakarott!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Girl, I don't know how you got me here, but I demand you take me back to the mothership! Freiza is assigning me to go to planet Zadrex!"  
"But I didn't bring you here."  
"Then who did!?! SPEAK!!!" he shouted in a voice that sent chills all over me.  
"I did," said a soft voice. Sure enough, Laria was behind me.  
"And who are you?!" the prince asked irritably.  
"That does not matter anymore. What matters is that I've done what I feel I must do," she turned to me and said, "I'll come back next month. Take care of the stone for if not, I won't be able to come back. I hope you won't regret your wish..." and with that, she broke into beautiful sparks of light. I stared blankly at the stone in my hand. What did she mean 'regret'?  
"What happened?!" the prince gasped. I turned to him and began explaining everything that had happened and why he was brought here. He clenched his teeth together.  
"I don't believe this! I can't be destined with you! You're an ordinary earthling and I'm a prince of Saiyans!"  
Dismayed and annoyed, I glared at him.  
"I'm no ordinary girl! I'm the richest in the world! I'm a princess!!!" I yelled. In some ways, I am a princess.  
"See my castle?" I pointed at our mansion. He smirked at it...and it was a really cute smirk too!   
"That's not even half as big as my palace was!" he scoffed.  
"Was? What do you mean was?" I asked. He turned to me angrily.  
"Do you have to know everything?!"  
"Since we're going to be husband and wife in the future, we might as well start getting to know each other," "Not if I can help it!" he started to walk away.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I followed him.  
"Home." he answered.  
"And where is home?"  
He stopped dead on his tracks. I knew I had him.  
"C'mon. It's getting cold out here. Why don't we go inside?" I invited him to my home. He glared at me.  
"You don't want to sleep in the streets right? You want good food and service? It's in there!" I pointed to my mansion again. He kept silent. I got really annoyed by it.  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you! Hey!"  
"My name's not 'Hey'! It's Vegeta!" he scowled and started to go inside the house.  
"And girl," he added, "you better be sure the service is good here!"  
"And my name is not 'girl'! It's Bulma!" I shouted while following him. Now I know what Laria meant about regret! This guy's such an A-hole!  
"Bulma, princess, what are you doing out there?" someone called from the terrace. I looked up and saw Daddy, beaming at me. He turned to Vegeta, a look of surprise on his face. Uh-oh...what am I gonna tell him?!  
"I see you have a friend..." Daddy shifted his glasses.  
"Oh! Princess! You have a boyfriend now? Quick! Introduce him to us!!!" Mommy's shrill voice followed. The next thing I knew, they were on the lawn with us.  
"What a handsome young fellow!" Mommy squealed with delight.  
"You must be the king and queen," Vegeta stated coldly.  
"Oh! You hear that dear? What flattering remarks!" Mommy squealed some more. "Yes, we are the king and queen of hoipoi capsules! I'm glad to see our little princess finally got herself a boyfriend!"   
"Boyfriend?" Vegeta queried.  
"A male friend," I whispered to him before facing my parents.  
"Mommy, Daddy, meet Vegeta. His from...f-from..." I stammered. What was I going to tell them?! "Where I come from doesn't matter!" Vegeta scowled. I nudged him with my elbow.  
"Uh, sorry 'bout that. He's tired from all that traveling. He's a foreign exchange student for our school," I lied, "And his parents have arranged that he should stay with us since we can accomodate him very well,"  
"I didn't hear anything about a foreign exchange student," Mommy wondered aloud. Gotta think fast! I know! I grabbed my parents by the arms and moved them a few feet away so the prince wouldn't hear.  
"What is it, Bulma?"  
"No time for questions, Daddy. You see...he's no ordinary kid," I swallowed, "He's a prince of a certain country and his life is in danger. His agents have called awhile ago. Since you weren't there to recieve their message, I did. I just forgot to tell you..."  
"Oh my!" Mommy gasped. Daddy still eyed at me suspiciously.  
"Dad, can't you see what he's wearing? He's a prince!"  
"Of what country?"  
"The agents wouldn't tell. Don't worry. They'll pick him up next month," I lied again but gave a half-truth.  
"Are you done yet?! I don't approve whispering in my presence!!!" Vegeta hissed. We all turned to him. Daddy sighed.  
"Oh well. Dear, could you please tell the maids to prepare that special guest room?" Daddy turned to Mommy, who immediately took off to do what Daddy asked. I sighed with relief. I don't know for how long I could keep this lie...I certainly hope the prince would help me...I doubt it though... 


	3. Wishes Come True Part 3

Wishes Come True...3 Vegeta looked around his room. It was exactly like mine...well, almost exactly. I have my vanity mirror and a walk-in closet. His room hasn't. Vegeta looked over on the bed. His eyes seem to widen in surprise...or fear? Could those be tears sparkling behind his eyes? He blinked and gave me a cold stare.  
"What are you standing there for?! Bring me my sleeping robes!!"  
"Well excuuuuse me, YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" I scowled, "I'm a princess and princesses are not supposed to be ordered around! Why don't you call the maids!?"  
Vegeta humphed and sat on the bed. He seemed to tremble at the touch of the soft cushion. Then, one of our maids appeared with what was to be Vegeta's pajamas. She bent down to him before leaving.  
"Your slaves seem to have more respect for royalty than you!" Vegeta smirked.  
"They are not slaves! They're servants and it's their job to respect guests!" I crossed my arms beneath my full bossom. I looked away from Vegeta. Then I heard a clank. I looked down on the floor and saw that he had taken off his armor. My eyes rose from his feet to his head. He had such a perfect body! He's wearing spandex too!!! I trembled. I was surprised at how my body reacted to the sight of his. He was the fanatasy man I had so wanted...if not for his arrogance. His hands started to go beneath his shirt. He lifted it up a bit so his abs were a bit visible.   
"You want me to undress in front of you?!" he snarled. Startled, I quickly closed the door and ran to my room. I lay on my stomach and clutched my pillow tightly. My face was hot and I knew I was blushing. I can't help it! He's just so attractive! Before I knew it, Mommy was in my room, nudging me by the shoulder.  
"Bulma dear, it's morning. Come on down and eat your breakfast."  
"Uh...Mom, where's Vegeta?"  
"He's in his room," Mommy sighed, "He doesn't want to dine with us. I just had one of the maids bring something up to him,"  
"Oh...then, can you have the maids bring up breakfast for me too?"  
"Why? I thought you hated eating in your room. It might mess up your bed,"  
"I just feel like it, Mom,"  
Mommy nodded and left. After a short while, the maid came in with my breakfast tray. I waited until I was sure that she was out of earshot. Slowly, I tiptoed to Vegeta's room with my tray. I peeked in his room a bit. He was still eating...very slowly. I opened the door.  
"Good morning, my prince! Did you sleep well?"  
Silence. He chewed on his food and then swallowed.  
"I may be a prince but I'm not yours!" he scoffed. I put my tray on his bed and started munching on my toast.  
"Well, you will be. Whether you like it or not, you will be," I sipped on my milk.  
"Hmp! Why did you come here?!"  
"Can't a wife come and see her husband and have breakfast with him?"  
"Wife? Husband?"  
"Oh...uhm, it's..." now what primitive term should I give him for those?  
"Mate?!" his eyes widened. I grimaced at the thought.  
"We're not animals you know...at least I'm not!" I fumed.  
"Whose more of an animal?! You, who come barging into my room or me, silently eating his food?!"   
"Uh!" I sighed and ate away on my toast. I stole glances at Vegeta as he ate in a snail's pace. I wonder why he didn't make any effort to get me out of his sight? Maybe he wants me to stay with him after all...  
"You gonna eat that?" he pointed at my untouched bacon and eggs. No wonder he wanted me to stay! I wasn't that hungry anyway, so I gave it to him.  
"You want my milk too?" I offered, as soon as he finished. Without a word, he grabbed my cup and drank the milk in one gulp. Then, he wiped his mouth with a table napkin.  
"Not exactly what they would prepare in my planet but it's not bad I guess..." he said.  
"That was just breakfast. Wait 'til dinner!" I clapped my hands and immediately, Clarisse, my favorite maid came to take our trays away. She looked shocked, seeing me in my flimsy nightgown and sitting on Vegeta's bed. I pulled her aside.  
"Clarisse, don't worry. Nothing happened. You believe me, don't you?" I whispered.  
"Oh, yah, yah miss," she smiled. I loved her Irish accent! As soon as she left, I turned my attention to Vegeta. He had a far away look in his eyes. I waved my hand in front of his face.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, but you were in some sort of trance. What's wrong?"  
"None that should be of interest to you!" he turned his head away. Sigh! It's going to be a looong month!  
"Listen, Vegeta, I don't enjoy getting into spats with you. We only got one month to be together. The least you can do is make it memorable," I pleaded. He turned to me with stone cold eyes.  
"Please, just one month...that's only four weeks..."  
"Fine!" Vegeta humphed. I was so happy that I couldn't help but hug him! He shivered when I did that. I pulled away from him and I saw that his eyes were as wide as saucers!  
"D...don't you dare touch me like that again," Vegeta hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Okay, fine," I held my hands up as if to surrender. I lifted myself away from the bed and headed for the door.  
"Oh, and Vegeta," I turned my head back to him, "perhaps you'd want me to show you the grounds later. I'll be downstairs," and with that, I left him. 


	4. Wishes Come True Part 4

Wishes Come True...4 I dressed in my cute pink tube dress and wore my hair with a scrunchie tied on the side of my head. I sprayed on my flirty perfume before going downstairs. To my surprise, Vegeta was already down there, sitting on the couch! Maybe he wanted to go see the grounds with me! And perhaps...when night comes and the stars sparkle in the sky, something romantic would happen...OOOH! I'm having goospimples all over me! I hurried towards Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, I'm here! Let's go! Sorry I kept you waiting,"  
He didn't even look at me! He was just sitting there, staring at the TV! There wasn't much in it though...just a few food commercials. Suddenly, Vegeta lunged toward the TV and tried to grab the hamburger from the advertisement!  
"Darn force field!" he yelled. I couldn't help but laugh! He was hilarious!!!  
"What's so funny!?! I'll destroy this force field now!!!" Vegeta readied his fist.  
"Vegeta!!! NO!!!" I shouted. Too late. The TV fell down, the screen broken, and electricity flew around. Vegeta's hand was still stuck in the hole he made on the TV screen.  
"Ugh!!" he tugged his hand free and stared at the broken thing.  
"Where's that food?!"  
I couldn't laugh this time. Seeing how strong he was, he might do the same to me! My fear was soon replaced by worry when I saw his hand.  
"Vegeta! Your hand!"  
"This? It's nothing!" he flared, as if it didn't hurt at all! But it's gotta hurt! Blood was dripping from deep cuts! His whole hand had a purplish color and was swollen.  
"I think I better see that," I took a first-aid capsule and threw it on the floor. THOOM! A first-aid kit appeared. Vegeta's eyes grew wide in amazement as I opened the kit and asked him to sit down beside me.  
"No!"  
"C'mon...let me see your hand,"  
"It's fine!"  
"I'll give you a burger like the one you saw on TV," I coaxed him. The corners of his mouth twitched and finally, he gave in.  
"OOOUUUCH!!! Hey! Stop that! It hurts!!!" he yelped as I began applying some ointments to his skin.  
"Stop fidgeting! I can't finish this if you don't stop moving!" I ordered and tugged on his hand.  
"Hey! OUCH!" he tried to pull his hand away but I too, pulled it. It became a sort of tug-of-war. Suddenly, Vegeta tugged on his hand too hard...so hard in fact, that I was pulled toward him! He fell flat on his back with me, on top of him.  
"OUCH!" we both yelped at the same time. My bossom hurt when they landed on Vegeta's muscular chest. How warm and cozy his body was! For a moment, we said nothing...as if we both wanted to savor this moment forever. I began to close my eyes and smile.  
"G...get off me..." came Vegeta's soft whisper which brought me back to reality. I pulled myself away from him and began to blush so furiously that I had to look away. Was Vegeta blushing too? He kept silent as I finished bandaging his hand. He then twisted and twisted it as if to see if it still works. Slowly, I stood up and walked away.  
"Where are you going?!" he demanded to know.  
"I'm going to the kitchen to get you the burger," I replied. As soon as I arrived there, I opened the fridge and took out a burger patty, some onions, lettuce, tomato and a bottle of ketchup.  
"A food box? You didn't tell me you had one!" a gruff voice said behind me. I spun around and saw Vegeta, just a few inches away! He had followed me! How come I didn't hear him?  
"It's not a food box, Vegeta. It's called a refrigerator," I answered, amused by his ignorance.  
"Regrifegator?!"  
I laughed again! I almost dropped the ingredients for Vegeta's burger!  
"What's so funny again!?!"  
"Just call it a fridge!" I giggled some more and put the ingredients on the table. I took some bread and began making the burger.  
"This Regri...fridge is cold," Vegeta observed.  
"Of course, it's cold. The cold keeps the food from rotting away. Now close that door before you spoil the food," I sliced the tomatoes. He did as he was told and sat on the chair across me.  
"Isn't that done yet?!"  
"Patience, please," I began to peel the onions. At that moment, my eyes felt that burning sensation. Tears came pouring down my eyes.  
"Hey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Vegeta stood up from his seat.  
"I'm okay. Onions release chemicals in the air which sting your eyes causing you to cry," I explained, "but...thanks for your concern,"  
Vegeta's face flushed.  
"I'm not concerned! I'm just...curious!"  
I shrugged and continued to prepare the burger. It would be nice if he really was concerned. Finally, I finished and gave the burger to him.  
"Bon Apetite!" I kissed my fingers and released them in the air, just like a chef would. He raised an eyebrow. Then, he bit down on the burger. Before I knew it, he had already finished the burger and was asking for more.  
"Goodness! You're a fast eater!" I took the plate and put it away. The maids will wash it later.   
"I want more."  
"Later. I'll be showing you around," I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.  
"Hey! That hurts! Ouch!" he yelped. I had pulled on his bandaged hand.  
"Sorry," I pulled on the other, "C'mon! I'll show you more things! More food! It's going to be so fun teaching you, Vegeta!!!"  
YES! It would definitely be fun...and funny! 


	5. Wishes Come True Part 5

Wishes Come True...5 First, I had to show Vegeta the basics. We made a tour around the house first. I showed him how to turn on and off the lights. Then I taught him how to use the faucet. More teaching followed: how to lock and unlock the door, how to turn on and off the shower, how to use the TV (the wrecked one was immediately replaced), how to use the fridge, the toaster, and, the most embarassing, how to use the toilet.  
"Where's that water going?" Vegeta asked when I flushed the toilet as a demonstration.  
"To the sewer"  
"Sewer?"  
"It consists of huge pipes leading to the sewage treatment center,"  
"Sewage treatment?"  
"That's where all the sewage is treated with chemicals to make it clean again," "Your world is so confusing," Vegeta complained. I chuckled.  
"What's this?" he held up the toilet paper.  
"Oh...that's..." I flushed with embarassment. How do I explain this to him?  
"A-after you...you use the toilet, y-you wipe...uh..." I stammered but Vegeta seemed to understand and blushed himself! He put the roll of paper on the marble table. I pulled him away and showed him how to brush his teeth with a toothbrush.  
"Okay, that's it. Your breath will be fresh in no time!" I encouraged as he furiously brushed.   
"Mit Maised Marmmy!" he spoke, the toothbrush still in his mouth.  
"What?!"  
He took a glass of water, gargled before spitting the water to the sink.  
"I said it tasted funny!"  
"It's minty, not funny. Don't worry 'coz it's not poison or anything," I gave him a face towel. He wiped the remaining foam in his mouth. I took a shampoo bottle and showed it to him.  
"This is a shampoo," I opened the bottle, "The cream inside is what you use to clean your hair when you take a bath. As soon as your hair is wet enough, put a little of this and work up a good lather. It will bubble and foam just like the tooth paste," and I went on explaining about soaps and how you shouldn't get it in your eyes nor in your mouth.  
"Soaps and shampoos can sting your eyes and have an awful taste so you better be careful," I wagged my finger at him. The day went on wonderfully...at least for me. I don't know what's going on inside Vegeta's head...but anyway, I loved teaching him! He's such a good listener and I can see that by the way he was looking at me, he was amazed at everything I said and everything I taught him. I plopped down the couch and he plopped down at the other end. He was still munching away on the chocolates I had given him.  
"Congratulations, Vegeta! You have graduated Bulma's first grade of Earthly Life School!" I joked.  
"School?" Vegeta asked through mouthfulls. I can see that he wants to learn more.  
"It's where all human offsprings go to learn," I explained. I had learned to use those scientific and less vernacular language to help him understand.  
"Do you go into schools?" he munched on another chocolate.  
"Yes. I go to a private one. Others go to public ones," I reached over and took a piece of chocolate from Vegeta's box.  
"Public? Private?"  
"Private for the rich, public for those who can't afford,"  
"You pay for education?!" Vegeta's eyes widened with astonishment.  
"Yes. Maybe not in your planet, but ours, yes," I nibbled on the chocolate. I started to think.  
"Uhm, Vegeta, how come you haven't told me anything about your planet? Can you say at least something about it? How your life as a prince is? How about your parents? Kingdom? Servants?" my mouth flowed with questions but stopped when I saw Vegeta's eyes had again turned blank. It was glistening again...with tears?  
"Vegeta? Are you okay?" I put my hand on his knee. He jerked away.  
"Don't touch me..."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Just don't talk to me right now!" he threw the empty box of chocolates on the floor and ran to his room, leaving me to wonder just what kind of person Vegeta really was. 


	6. Wishes Come True Part 6

Wishes Come True...6 "Bulma? Where's Vegeta?" Daddy asked as he ate his T-bone stake. It was already dinner and Vegeta hasn't come down.  
"He's in his room..." I croaked, scraping up only little bits of the steak to my mouth. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Was it something I did that made Vegeta act the way he did? Maybe I really shouldn't have touched him...or maybe it was something I said. Maybe it was the chocolate or...  
"Bulma, what's wrong with you? How come you're not eating?" Mommy asked, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled to wash that look of worry in her face.  
"I'm not too hungry Mommy..."  
"Clarisse, bring the guest his dinner in his room," Daddy ordered Clarisse, who had already prepared the tray. When she left, I excused myself.  
"But Princess, where are you going?" Mommy asked as I took my dishes and put them in a tray.  
"I'm going to eat in my room. I found out it was fun," I smiled.  
"That's nice dear but don't get used to it!" Daddy chuckled, "We'll miss seeing you here,"  
"Oh Daddy," I giggled. Slowly, I went to my room and waited until Clarisse had gone way downstairs. Then, I snuck into Vegeta's room again.  
"Hey," I called softly as I locked the door, "You wouldn't mind eating with me again, will you?"  
He simply looked at me then turned back to his food. I'll take that as a yes. I sat on his bed and ate slowly. Again, my appetite receeded and I had to give the rest of my steak to Vegeta.  
"It's not you..." Vegeta lay his head back on his pillow. I had put his tray outside his door and mine outside my door so the maids wouldn't know I'm here.  
"Are you sure it wasn't me? Then why were you mad?" I asked, relieved that I was not the cause of his melancholic state.  
"I'm not mad!" he flung his arms in the air.  
"Well you're mad now!" I snickered.  
"I'm not mad...just upset," he said softly and somehow, it made me laugh!  
"What's with you and laughing?! Are you crazy or something?!" Vegeta scowled.  
"No! It's just that one minute your mad, the next your so soft! I can't help it!" I held on to my sides and laughed some more. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"I'm sorry," I smiled. Then, I turned serious.  
"Why did you get upset?"  
"Do you really want to talk about that now?!"  
"I want to know what's been bugging you. I might be able to help..."  
"Nothing can help now...nothing..." Vegeta whispered so softly that I was barely able to hear him. Silence clouded the two of us before he finally spoke.  
"Anyway, when will you go to school?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"In two weeks I guess. I'm still enjoying the vacation. Why?"  
"I want to go..."  
"What?!"  
"I want to see how humans get their education."  
What am I going to do now?! I don't want to have him tagging along!  
"But...how about your tail!? Won't people scream when they see your tail?!" I tried to reason. He just smirked.  
"You know I can very well hide it with my clothing," he replied. I thought again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...but the other girls might...  
"NO! Please, Vegeta, no...." I cried before running out of his room to end the conversation. 


	7. Wishes Come True Part 7

Part 7 Two weeks have passed. Vegeta never stopped nagging me about school. I hadn't opened up the matter to my parents for fear they might agree. But somehow, his persistance brought us somewhat closer together. He follows me everywhere just to convince me and because of that, I was able to show him more things. We went horseback riding, we went to the carnival, we went to the mall... it was so much fun! Well, at least for me. And lately, I've been talking to him about myself just so that the 'school subject' as I'd like to call it, would get outside that brain of his! While I've told him almost everything about me, he never confides to me anything! I don't know why I keep telling him about myself. Maybe it's because he listens. I know he's listening to me. I can see it in his eyes.  
"They what?" he asked me, a look on astonishment shown on his face. I had been telling him something about school again so that he wouldn't insist on coming with me.  
"Yes, they did. They use this knife thing called a scalpel and opened that frog alive!!" I grimaced at the thought of my description. Vegeta shook his head.  
"That's so disgusting!"  
"It's science, Vegeta."  
"Disgusting science!!" he stood up from his chair. I smiled as he rested his hands on the terrace grills. He looked so handsome in his blue polo shirt and gray pants. He almost looked human with his tail hidden.  
"So...you think you can come to school as a foreign exchange student?" I asked. School would be starting tomorrow. He had still insisted on coming to see how we 'Earthlings' get our education as he liked to put it. I told him about frog dissection so that it will change his mind (though we don't have biology in my class). I don't want other girls gawking at him! Okay! I admit! I'll be insanely jealous if that happens! Suddenly, he chuckled.   
"So that's why you told me...to ward me off. Nice try but I'm still going, girl," he smirked at me. I was dumbfounded. What would I do now?  
"I know your purpose," Vegeta continued, when I didn't speak, "I know you too well,"  
"How much do you know about me?" I asked in surprise.  
"Only everything," he smirked again, "Everything you told me that is,"  
"Oh," I recalled talking and talking to him about me.  
"Okay, fine, you can go to school with me," I sighed in dissapointment, "but you have to promise to tell me at least a little about yourself! I barely know you and we only have a week left 'til Laria takes you away forever..."  
He didn't answer. His lower lip curled inward as he sat on his chair again. He leaned over to me and looked into my eyes.   
"What do you want to know?" he whispered, our faces just inches apart. "Everything..." I breathed. I felt as if there was a soft love song playing. A warm feeling rose from my neck to my cheek making them rosy. My eyes glistened as he moved ever closer. He was going to kiss me! I felt butterflies in my stomach as he came closer and closer. I slowly closed my eyes and pursed my lips, to welcome his...  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta's gruff voice shattered my thoughts. I looked at him and flushed with embarassment. I leaned my back against the chair and bent my head down. Vegeta gave me a questioning look.  
"I was about to whisper something to you and you go sleeping?!" he fumed.  
"I wasn't sleeping!"  
"Then why were your eyes closed?"  
My mouth clamped shut as my face grew hotter and hotter. Oh, why had I even assumed that he was going to kiss me?!  
"Well?! What's wrong with you?!" Vegeta queried. I slowly stood up.  
"I...I'm going for a dip in the pool..." I bid goodbye and left. Yes, a dip in the pool would cool me down...and maybe, it'll wash away my tears of disappointment too. Could Vegeta really be meant for me? Or did Laria just made a big mistake? 


	8. Wishes Come True Part 8

Wishes Come True...7 I walked slowly towards our indoor pool and dipped my toe in the water. Just the right tempreture. I took off my bathrobe, revealing my two piece pink bikini. I threw the bathrobe on a chair as I ran towards the diving board. There, I executed a perfect swan dive...so perfect, that I was sure men would have been captivated by the grace in my actions. Just like a mermaid doing a ballet! My head emerged from the water and I floated on my back. I watched the beautiful lines from the water, glistening on the ceiling. I paddled slowly, taking in the mesmerizing beauty of those sparkling lines. Then, I felt a hand on my forehead...then, I saw Vegeta's face, staring down at me. I quickly spun around. He was kneeling on the pool side.  
"You should be careful. You almost hit your head," he said softly. He looked at me with such intensity it made me feel concious.  
"If you hit your head hard, you could drown...even a good swimmer like you," he pulled a chair toward the side of the pool and sat there. A good swimmer? How long had he been watching me anyway?  
"H-how come your here?" I croaked. I placed both of my arms on the side of the pool.  
"You walked away just when I was just about to tell you about me," he stared back at me, his eyes dark and dreary.  
"Oh, sorry about that," I blushed again, remembering my stupidity. Kiss me indeed! What a stupid idea for someone so smart she could be a genius!  
"What do you want to know?" he asked.  
"I already told you," I swam to the stairs and climbed up, "I want to know everything,"  
His eyes widened upon seeing me. My bikini was wet and pasted to my body that it clearly showed my outlines. He turned away from me and blushed. How cute! I pulled a chair and sat down beside him.  
"There, you can look at me now, I giggled when I had already put on my bathrobe. He tilted his head toward me and relaxed.  
"How old are you, Vegeta?" I asked my first question.  
"Seventeen Earth years, I guess..."  
"Can you tell me something about your kingdom?" I leaned my back against the chair.  
"My kingdom...it was a strong empire...and a large one at that!" he spread his arm open as if to measure his kingdom.  
"We had a large palace with thousands of warriors bowing at our feet. We conquered hundreds of planets. Yes...and I, as prince, had everything he could ask for,"  
"Wow...sounds like you must really be happy huh? I mean, with all these servants, privilages and planets..." I turned my head to Vegeta and saw that he had gone into his melancholic state again!   
"Vegeta? Weren't you happy? Do your parents give you enough time?" I pursued. He blinked.  
"They gave me too much time..." he murmured.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Just forget about it!" he rose and started to leave.  
"Wait! Vegeta! I thought you were going to tell me everything!"  
"I...I don't think I'm ready yet..."  
"When will you be ready? We only have a week!"  
"In time...when I've learned to...to trust you fully..." and he left. Why? Doesn't he trust me enough? Did I do something to make him dislike me? He was such a mysterious person. I know he wanted so much to share his sadness and to let go of it. Please let it be soon... 


	9. Wishes Come True Part 9

Wishes Come True...9 "No! You tied it all wrong! Here!" I bent down and tied Vegeta's shoe laces.  
"There, you look just like a normal teenager,"  
"My tail hurts..."  
"Well, you've got to keep it folded you know,"  
"I'm wearing tight pants! I want those baggy ones!"  
"That's not what I call tight you know. C'mon!" I pulled him inside the limo, "You insisted on coming so suffer the consequences!"  
Soon enough, we were in the campus. Jeeves, our driver, dropped us in front of the school fountain. Vegeta started to look around.  
"Hey...how come we're not wearing uniforms like the others?" he pointed to a bunch of eighth graders, who had started smiling and flirting with him even at a distance! I grabbed Vegeta by the arm.  
"I forgot to explain to you," I pulled him inside the school, "There are five stages in our education. The first is nursery or pre-school. That takes one to two years. The next is kindergarten, which also takes two years. The third is elementary, six years. The fourth, high school, four years and last but not the least, college. The years depend on the subject or course you are taking...and college students don't wear uniforms,"  
"Then...your in college?! How old are you anyway?" he asked as I headed for my locker.  
"I'm sixteen. I'm supposed to be in the last year of high school...but they moved me to the last year of college," I smiled. Vegeta had a surprised look on his face.  
"I forgot to tell you...I'm a gifted child...what you call a genius," I pointed at my temple. Vegeta's mouth gaped in awe.  
"I got it from my dad," I went on, "I love to put up machineries and stuff so I took up Electrical Engineering as my course. I'll be graduating soon..."  
"Whoa..." I heard him mutter. I was tickled pink. I'm glad I impressed him. Soon, we were in front of my classroom door. I touched the knob then hesitated.  
"What's wrong? Don't you wanna go?" Vegeta asked. Okay...it's now or never...I turned the knob and hurled myself in. Some of my classmates (most of which were boys) were sort of...monkeying around. All of my classmates are years older than I am. They all turned there heads to me. Slowly, I brought myself and Vegeta to the back of the class, where we found two extra seats.  
"So...the baby bought another baby!" Al, the oldest in our class, laughed.  
"You better make sure you have enough diapers when you two go poopoo!!!" he laughed.  
"I'm no baby!!!" I fumed.  
"Sure you're not..." Alice, one of the four girls in my class, cooed.  
"You're still an embryo!" and she laughed her hysterical laugh. I felt my hands curl into fists. How I hated this school! These were the main reasons why I didn't want Vegeta to come along! I've been tormented by these people...but I have to endure it if I'm going to finish college! Before I could speak, Vegeta stood up. He had a bright glow around his body...and in his eyes...pure anger!!!  
"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!!!" he yelled as he approached a bunch of boys who had made fun of me.  
"Look! The baby's defending it's momma! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" they laughed. Vegeta readied his fist.  
"Vegeta! Don't!" I held on his arm to stop him. He shivered at the feel of my arms around his but he stopped.  
"What's better? A handsome baby or a fat, ugly lardass such as yourself?" Vegeta smirked at Al. Oh no! He shouldn't have done that! Suddenly, Al threw a punch at Vegeta!  
"Vegeta! Look out!" I covered my eyes. Then I heard a yelp...but it wasn't Vegeta's...it was Al's! I looked and saw that Vegeta had caught Al's fist and punched his stomach! Everyone gasped as Al fell to the floor, unconcious. Vegeta turned to Al's gang.  
"Never mess with me, or with her," he pointed to me, "And bring your ally to your medication center. You better not inform these events to the authorities, if you know what's good for you!"   
Al's friends nodded and quickly took him to the clinic. The other boys quickly sat down. Vegeta walked toward me.  
"Vegeta...thank you..." I breathed.  
"Wasn't much. I didn't like that lardass anyway," he smirked. Just as I was about to give him a surprise hug, Alice, along with her companions, Jess, Sara and Mei, pulled Vegeta aside.  
"That was soooo cool! Nobody took Al like that before!"  
"You're so strong...even for a kid!"  
"You're no baby at all!"  
"I'm seventeen and I'm not a baby!" Vegeta scoffed.  
"Well, I'm four years older but hey! Age don't matter right?" Alice said in a soft, whispery way and before I knew it, gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek!!! The color drained from my face. Vegeta just stood there! He didn't even move! Quickly, I pulled him aside and forced him to sit down while I wiped the smudge of lipstick on his cheek. I glared at Alice, who was giggling like a hyena!  
"Poor jealous baby..." I heard her whisper to her friends. Hmp! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean they have to treat me like this! They're all jealous of my good grades...my genius...and my always being at the top. I turned to Vegeta, who seemed dazed after the kiss. Full of anger, I planted a long, loud kiss on Vegeta's cheek, where Alice had kissed him. My classmates all turned to us but the kiss was over.  
"W...what...was that?" Vegeta asked, his eyes wide.  
"A kiss. Don't let other girls do that to you!!!" I scolded.  
"Why?"  
"Because...only wives should do that to her husbands," I whispered  
"Why?"  
"It just the way things are, okay!" I crossed my arms. Vegeta snickered.  
"The way your acting, you looked as if you're jealous!"  
"I AM NOT!"  
"Are too!"  
"Shush! The teacher's here!" I straightened up, as Mr. Yanka came in and beamed a smile at us. The faculty have already learned of Vegeta's supposed to be 'importance'. And so began another day of lecture. 


	10. Wishes Come True Part 10

Wishes Come True...10 For the past four days, Vegeta went to school with me. The boys in my class stopped picking on me after that incident with Al. Day by day, Vegeta becomes more enthusiastic to go to school and talk with me, spend time with me...and...I...I've fallen for him. I mean, I liked him then because he's cute but now, he's more than cute. I've grown accustomed to his arrogance and I know pretty much how to manipulate him. Oh Vegeta...but now, instead of being just his girlfriend, (I'm pretty sure Vegeta doesn't know what that is) I became a sort of bodyguard to Vegeta (though we had one tagging along) especially since Alice and the others wouldn't stop flirting with him! Corrupting minors! But that's not the only thing. Even high school and elementary girls go prancing in front of him or batting their eyelashes at him. Why, just today I saw a bunch of tenth graders surrounding him!  
"C'mon, Bulma. They just asked for my age!" Vegeta followed me around the hallway. I walked faster.  
"Now they'll never stop running after you!" I scowled. I turned to my locker and threw my some of my books in.  
"What's the big deal anyway?! It's just my age!"  
"It is a BIG DEAL!!"  
"Why? I don't like them!"  
"Are you sure of that?!"  
"Why are you always insanely jealous of every girl who comes and asks me little questions!?"  
"Because...because your MY husband! How would you like it if you share your mate with your friends or even to strangers?!"  
"Honestly! You can be so possesive! Guess that goes with being wealthy!! And we're not mates... at least not yet!"  
I wasn't able to take it! I glared at Vegeta.  
"I'm not possesive!!! They can take away all my riches, all my fame! I don't care! Just don't let them take you away from me!!!" I felt the beating of my heart as I said that. Vegeta was stunned. I couldn't help it! I had to tell him the truth! Yes! I LOVE Vegeta!!! I want him...need him to ease my loneliness! I'm not just gonna let some other scum girls take him away like that!  
"What?" Vegeta asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, tears streaked down my face. I dropped my books on the floor and threw my arms around him.  
"Vegeta...Oh Vegeta!" I clung limply to him, "I like you a lot...a lot more than friends should! I tried not to! Really! But it's destiny isn't it? I've fallen for you...that's why I'm so jealous...can't you see? We're made for each other. Isn't that why Laria brought you to me?"  
Vegeta stood there like a statue. Didn't he even hear a word I said? I peered into his eyes... eyes which had gone blank again...you'd almost think he was dead!  
"Vegeta? Didn't you hear me?" I whispered, "I said I love you..."  
I felt Vegeta's hands grab my elbows. Gently, he pushed me away from him before turning his back on me.  
"Vegeta?"  
"I'm sorry...but I don't feel the same way that you do..."  
"H...huh?"  
"I can't love you. I'm sorry," he walked away. I felt the my world begin to crumble. My knees weakened and I slid down the floor. I bent my head down and saw a puddle...my puddle of tears. All that hope...everything I had done for him...felt for him...they mean nothing...NOTHING! How could I not have been wise enough to know that he could never love anyone as much as he does himself!? I'm so stupid! So pathetic! I hate Vegeta! I hate the world! And most of all, I hate myself!!! With tears still running down my cheeks, and sobs which made me shiver all over, I began to pick up my books and went to the limo...alone. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.  
"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" Jeeves asked.  
"None of your business! Now go!" I yelled. I wanted to apologize to Jeeves immediately but I was too occupied by my stream of emotions.  
"But...Monsieur Vegeta..."  
"I don't care about him anymore! Just go!" and we left the school along with my hope for just a small piece of Vegeta's love and affection... 


	11. Wishes Come True Part 11

Wishes Come True...11 I sat down on one of the benches in Mommy's garden, just staring out into space. My waterfall of tears have dried up, leaving me beaten down with physical and emotional fatigue. I don't know for how long I just sat there...nor do I even care. I just sat...on and on I did. My mind was blank. I don't want to think of anything anymore...I want to feel oblivious to every pain in the world.  
"Miss Bulma," Clarisse came over to me. "Your parents say they can't come home t'night. The weather forecast says there is some upcoming storms. Airports' closed. You better get in too."  
I said nothing.  
"Miss?"  
"Leave me...please..." I managed to say. Clarisse stood there for a moment, looking at me.  
"Looks like rain," she said, looking at the gray clouds which are starting to cover up the quarter moon. "Miss, please, we don't want you to get sick,"  
"I don't care! Just go!" I cried. She seemed taken aback but she simply bowed and left. I was alone again...all alone. Just me, nobody else. I looked at the ground. Pretty soon, the bermuda grass was soaked in the rain Clarisse had predicted. It poured down on me mercilessly, beating down on my fragile skin, tearing into my hair and stinging my eyes...but I didn't care. I was wet from head to toe...I didn't care. The strong winds could blow me away for all I care! I don't care anymore! I don't want to feel the same hurt as this ever again! When's Laria going to come?! As if she heard, I saw her slowly emerge from a distance. I squinted my eyes to see clearly, since the visibility in these kinds of downpours are awfully low. But it wasn't Laria...it was Vegeta. He too, was soaking wet and was sloppily walking toward me. His head was bent down, his steps slow and groggy. How long had he been out in this weather? He raised his head, a look of surprise written all over his face upon seeing me. I immediately sensed that he had no intention to be here...to see me, sitting all alone in this stupid bench, with my clothes pasted to my body. We stared at each other, neither of us saying a word. To my surprise, Vegeta suddenly took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was astounded. He offered his hand...and I took it. We were both silent and I didn't understand it...how could I just have taken his help like that? After what he did to me? When we entered the house, everything was as silent as we were. The power was out, and only candles lit our large living room. The old style chandelier was also lighted with candles lined on its rings, giving the room a sort of yellowish, old century look. I felt Vegeta take the jacket off and place it on a coat rack.  
"Power lines are dead," he started, "and so are the telephones. Transportation is at a halt. We're in for a big one..."  
I understood that he meant the storm. I didn't want to look at him...and yet I did. I can see he still has that sad look on his face...or was it guilt?  
"The slaves have retired to their quarters two hours ago...before the storm hit," he continued. So who lit the candles? Vegeta?  
"The candles..."  
"Nice touch, isn't it? Found a lot in your storage facilities. Looks so much like my own castle..."  
"How long have...have I..."  
"You sat on that bench from sunset 'til midnight."  
Midnight?! That's how long?! No wonder none of the servants called for me! They sleep at nine, an hour after I should be sleeping. I felt Vegeta's prying eyes looking at me up and down. I felt queasy.  
"You need to take a bath or you'll get sick...one of your slaves have prepared a bath for you before she retired," he slowly treaded up the stairs, his shoes making sickening 'SLOPS' everytime he takes a step. True to his words, I found my bath tub filled to the rim when I got to my bathroom. The water had gone cold...but not too cold. I took off my clothes and slipped into the foamy water. I looked up at the shadows on the ceiling, formed by the candles in the whole of the room. I was upset at the thought that Vegeta had come into my room and lit all these candles in almost every corner...but I could see that he made sure nothing would catch fire. I had rinsed the shampoo from my hair and was about to get out when I heard a scream...a loud scream...and it's coming from Vegeta's room! What could possibly have happened to him?! Hurriedly, I put on my bathrobe. My hair was still wet and so were the soles of my feet...but I have to get to Vegeta! He was still screaming! When I got into his room, which was also lit with candles, he wasn't there!! Oh no! He's in the bathroom! Disregarding my manners, I pulled open his bathroom door. There he was...sprawled on the floor, screaming...and stark naked! I wanted to run away, but he needs my help!  
"My eyes! My eyes!!!" he kept shouting. He had shampoo in his eyes! I had warned him about that! Quickly, I took a dipper and filled it with water, which I immediately washed over his eyes. I rubbed on his eyelids to get rid of the stinging remnants of the shampoo.  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you okay?! Vegeta!" I shook his shoulders as he lay on the wet floor, his eyes closed. He blinked and squinted his eyes and soon, got them into focus.  
"Bulma..."  
"Yes, I'm here. I warned you about the shampoo, Vegeta!"  
He sat up and I immediately felt so embarrassed, sitting in front of him in my skimpy bathrobe when he was naked! I turned my head away.  
"Bulma..." he spoke softly. I'd never heard him use that tone of voice before. There was some intensity to it. And then...his hand was quickly on my shoulder, running down to my arms...to my hands. I looked into his eyes...there was something in there that I hadn't seen before...nor do I recognize that sparkle in his beautiful, dark eyes...or was it just the candle's flickering light that made them sparkle like that?  
"Vegeta, I..." I was silenced when he put his finger on my lips. Before I could react, he was kissing me. I tried to resist...tried to hate him for toying with my feelings. I wanted to slap him...to fight him off but I didn't do it. His kisses put me on fire...burning my passion which had long been asleep. I never felt this way in my life. A mixture of emotions clouded the room. We didn't speak. We just kissed, hugged, cuddled each other, never having second thoughts of what was happening. When our lips separated, I wanted to cry out and ask for more... but I needn't say it. As if he were reading my thoughts, he carried me to his bed and gave me more...so much more. His touch was gentle...slow...and romantic. His lips trailed a line from my neck, down to the valley of my breasts and to my flat abdomen. Our soft moans were muffled by the downpour. I would occasionally giggle, seeing his tail wag back and forth like a dog's... but his ready kisses silenced me, telling me not to mind his tail and focus my attention to him. Finally, he entered and I uttered a small cry. I was no longer my parents' baby girl...not just another girl of sixteen...I was a woman. I had lost my virginity to the right person...my future husband...my lover, Vegeta. His rise and fall were accurate, passionate and loving.  
"Bulma..." he whispered to my ear, as he clung to me and rained kisses on my neck and lips.  
"Vegeta..." I grabbed onto his hair as I too, clung to him...almost for dear life. He had loved me after all...if not, he wouldn't be taking me like he was now. He had claimed me as I did him. We reached our peak, and Vegeta shuddered. We fell back on Earth, after having a taste of Heaven...back into Vegeta's soft mattress. Vegeta lay on top of me for awhile, catching his breath as I waited for my heartbeat to slow. We separated and almost immediately, fatigue swept over us, making our eyelids too heavy to keep open... 


	12. Wishes Come True Part 12

Wishes Come True...12 I lay on my side, clutching the blanket to hide my nudity. I've come back to reality...back to my senses. Had it all been a dream? I'd like to think so...but it was real. Was it wrong? Was I... were we too young for that? I wanted to turn to my side to see if Vegeta was still sleeping...but what if he was looking at me right now? What if he was sleeping and is awakened when I move? Would he want to take me again? Would he leave me on the bed? These thoughts ran in and out my head. I tilted my head to my back...but I guess humans really can't do a 180 degree turn with their necks. What was I going to do? I can't just stare out into the night! I inhaled. Okay. This is it. I'm just going to turn to him and look. No big deal. Easy. Okay...one...two...three! I turned to Vegeta...the same time he turned to me! He was also lying on his side...and he was wide awake! Stunned, we could only stare at each other, hardly blinking. Vegeta's look of surprise faded the same time as mine. Something was in his eyes again. He lifted his hand and put it on my shoulder. I shivered at his touch. We continued staring at each other's eyes. His hand slowly slid down my arm and encircled my waist. I moved closer to him and began caressing his face. I snuggled beside him, embracing him tightly. I heard his heartbeat go faster and faster. He loves me! He really does. A small smile escaped from my lips. I tilted my face to his and anticipated a kiss...but something stopped me. Vegeta...he was crying!  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" I asked with concern. I never saw him cry before. He sat up and vigorously wiped his tears with the back of his hand. I sat up too, pulling the blanket up to my collar bone. Why would he cry? I leaned over and gave him a hug...but he gently pushed me away.  
"I hate myself! I hate everything!!!" he bawled out.  
"Vegeta! Get a hold of yourself! Everything's alright...I'm here..."  
The rain went on and on, the lightning giving an eerie glow which englufed the candles' flickering lights. Through the downpour, I could here my heart beating against my chest. Vegeta relaxed and I managed to hold onto his hand.  
"This shouldn't have happened..." he whispered hoarsely. I swallowed. He was regretting that he had made love with me. Does that mean...he never loved me at all and just used me to satisfy his physical desires? I pulled my hand away from his.  
"I...I'm sorry..." was all I could say, as I began to choke back my own tears. Try as I might, the dam overflowed and I began sobbing furiously. I felt Vegeta's arms around my shoulder and his warm breath on the back of my neck.  
"It's not that...that I didn't want this to happen, Bulma..."  
"What do you mean?"  
He kissed the back of my neck and it sent tingles down my spine. I felt his hand sliding down my shoulders, caressing my body. Then, he jerked away.  
"There I go again!" he slapped his forehead and bent down.  
"What? Why? I can't understand you..."  
"I hate myself! I hate myself for killing my parents...and most of all..." he looked at me again, with those dark, sparkling, tear-filled eyes. He suddenly threw his arms around me and brought his lips to mine.  
"Most of all..." he continued, "I hate myself for loving you and ruining your life..."  
My eyes widened. My mouth gaped in awe. He loves me! Tell me I'm not dreaming!!!  
"B-but...you said...you said you didn't..."  
"I couldn't bring myself to tell you," he whispered, as we slowly sank back on the bed. "I...I never had a female tell me how she felt. In our planet, love was obsolete. For royalty like me, a mate is handpicked by my predecessor...my father. Love was forbidden..."  
"But we're not in your planet..."  
"Exactly...and by letting such feelings grow, I have ruined you..."  
I peered into his sad eyes. My tears began to flow too.  
"No...you didn't ruin me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Vegeta! What happened between us was my desire too! In a way, we both ruined our lives...but in a sweet passionate way. What did we lose besides our virginity?"  
Vegeta stayed silent. Then, a thought came to my head.  
"Vegeta, am I the first girl you've taken to bed?"  
"Yes..." he answered without hesitation, "the only girl I've taken. I was ten when my planet was destroyed so I never got to puberty the time female saiyans existed."  
Destroyed?! He never told me that! Then I recalled what he had cried a few moments ago. What did he mean he killed his parents? Vegeta seemed pretty surprised...as if he's said something he shouldn't have.  
"Vegeta..." I pulled myself closer to him, "would now be the right time for you to tell me everything?"  
He was silent for a while. Slowly, he nodded and began relating his story.  
"As you may already now, I was the prince of the most powerful empire in the entire galaxy...the Saiyan empire. I was an only child...like you...and like you, I had everything I wanted. I had the attention of both my parents. I thought we were a happy family...but it wasn't so. As I had told you, mates are handpicked and love was obsolete. The same was true for my parents. My mother was only handpicked by my grandfather. I was not a fruit of love but a fruit of physical yearnings. My parents hated each other, competing for almost everything especially for me. They both spent too much of their time for me that Frieza became upset..."  
"Who's Frieza?"  
"He was the alien who took over our world. In truth, my father wasn't the ruler of the empire but was only something like a...puppet."  
"I see..."  
"Shh...let me finish. Frieza almost killed my father, accusing him for neglecting his responsibilities. My father was furious with Frieza too, but he couldn't kill him because that alien was far too powerful. And so, he brought his hate upon my mother. They argued that night, each accusing one another for displeasing Frieza. I had been outside the door and saw...saw how my father brought his strong hand upon my mother...killing her..." Vegeta paused and held back his tears. I gasped at the very thought of it. How cruel!  
"I was only ten then...I hated my father for what he did! I wanted to fight back! I trained hard for it. Soon, I began blaming myself for what happened. If I had not been so selfish for attention, maybe they both just left me alone and Frieza wouldn't have threatened my father. Do you see the connection?! It had been my fault! And...a few days later, Frieza assigned me to take over this one planet. That was the day that alien destroyed my planet, along with every saiyan living there..."  
I gasped once more. With a childhood like that, Vegeta must've been so beaten down by trauma!  
"Why did he destroy your planet?" I managed to ask.  
"He thought we were becoming too powerful. He saw that I was getting too powerful too and was afraid that we would reclaim our empire from his grasp. The destruction of my planet had been my fault! If I hadn't been showing off in front of Frieza, maybe he wouldn't have destroyed my planet! See?! Everything had been my fault!!!" tears overflowed from Vegeta's eyes as well as mine. I now realize how lucky I had been. Sure my parents don't spend enough time with me...but they love me and each other deeply. Vegeta cried some more and I embraced him tightly, cradling him. He buried his face on my shoulder.  
"It wasn't your fault, Vegeta...stop blaming yourself for everything. You shouldn't hate yourself because...I love you. You're not something to be despised..." I kissed the top of his forehead.  
"W...what did you say?" he asked.  
"I love you...I love you very much...you don't have to feel unwanted anymore..."  
He suddenly brought his face against my bossom and I shuddered at the feel of the electrifying kiss he had brought there.  
"When I first saw and touched this bed, it reminded me so much of my mother's death bed that I had to sleep on the floor..." he whispered.  
"Huh?! But I saw you sitting on the bed every breakfast or dinner!"  
"I only sit when you come in...but now, I guess I'm over that. This bed will forever remind me of you and the moment we've shared together..."  
"Vegeta..." I moaned, as he peeled the blanket away, revealing my nudity. He moved his knees in between my thighs and bent down towards my waiting lips.  
"Bulma..."  
Never had I realized how my name sounded so wonderful in Vegeta's lips. I opened up to him... welcoming his love. Everywhere he touched me brought chilling tingles up to me, making my cheeks rosy. Once in awhile, we would whisper how much we loved each other. Then, I gave him a french kiss. He jerked his head back and I laughed.  
"What was that?!"  
"That was a french kiss..."  
"Hmm...I kind of liked it..." and he bent down to give and recieve kisses. When we had spent ourselves, we separated, sweaty and tired.  
"Don't let this night die, Vegeta...hold me...hold me please..." I begged, when he started to turn his back towards me.  
"Okay..." he brought his lips to mine, and in the circle of his strong arms, I fell into a deep slumber. 


	13. Wishes Come True Part 13

Wishes Come True...13 I dreamt that I was in the a beautiful meadow...with grass so green, colorful butterflies and golden sunshine which highlighted my hair. There I was...in my beautiful summer dress, as Vegeta and I merrily danced. The cherry blossoms flew all around us...enclosing our love for each other. To be young and alive. How truly wonderful it was under the glow of Vegeta's love. Just when we were about to kiss, the sun's rays stung our eyes causing us to fall away from each other. I woke up. The rain had stopped. Light from my drawer shone throughout the candlelit room. Light in my drawer?!  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake up!" I nudged him.  
"What?!" he sat up and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. It was still four in the morning so I understand his grouchy attitude. I pointed to the drawer.  
"Something's in there," I got out of bed and put on my bathrobe. Vegeta put on his too. We both crept toward my vanity table. Vegeta reached over and opened the drawer.  
"Oh no!!!" I shouted, my face turning white.  
"Huh?! Isn't that...the stone of that goddess?!" Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"Vegeta! Laria's coming! It's exactly one month! I can't believe I didn't count the dates!"  
"You mean...she's taking me back?"  
At that moment, I began crying hysterically. This can't be! Just when we had found each other... we had to be separated! No! I can't let this happen! I love Vegeta! I want to be with him forever! I flung myself into Vegeta's arms and started crying.  
"No! No! No! I don't want you to go yet, Vegeta! No!!!"  
Vegeta held me tighter and kissed my forehead.  
"I won't let her separate us. I can't!" he said, a sinister sneer suddenly appearing on his face. Quickly, he snatched the stone and threw it against the wall, causing it to break into a million pieces. The glowing stopped and the pieces lay still. I gave Vegeta a surprised look.  
"Problem solved!" he stated proudly. But it wasn't solved. The pieces levitated in the air and before we knew it, fused into one again. It glowed brightly, it's changing colors playing with our eyes.  
"What?! This can't be!" Vegeta shouted and grabbed the stone. He then carried me and flew towards our garden...he can fly?!!!  
"You never told me you can fly!" I shouted, when we stepped on the lawn.  
"You never asked. Okay. Goodbye stone!!!" he aimed for the sky and threw it so far that I assumed it would be in orbit right now. I felt relief wash over me but it was short-lived. When we headed for the house...there it was again! Levitating and glowing...what kind of rock is this?! Suddenly, Vegeta's fists were surrounded by power balls...WOW! He surprises me everytime! He threw about ten...or was it twenty power balls at the stone. I'm not sure of the number because it all happened to fast! But Vegeta just wasted his time...the stone wasn't destroyed. I embraced Vegeta tightly as he did me.  
"What are we going to do?! There's no stopping this!" I cried out, as bright light from the stone shot from almost every angle. A strong gust of wind surrounded us, howling through the night. When it stopped, Laria was there, looking at us. She smiled sweetly.  
"I knew you'd try something like that," she said softly. Vegeta, frustrated, lost his temper and threw power balls at Laria...but it just went through her!  
"No use in trying to do that, prince...," she said in a melancholic way. I cried some more.  
"How dare you make her cry!" Vegeta held me close to him.  
"I never intended to. It was she who made the wish. I did tell her that I hope she doesn't regret her wish...but I guess she'll have to regret it..."  
"S...so that's what you meant about regret?" I stiffled a sob. Laria nodded.  
"Yes, dear...you two were destined and I knew that you'll fall deeply in love soon. I did give you a chance to change your wish, Bulma. I wanted to make you happy...but instead, made you sad..." Laria bent her head down. She was right.  
"I'm sorry Laria. It was my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have wished for him in the first place..." I wept in Vegeta's arms, "then maybe, we wouldn't have to experience the hurt of being away from each other..."  
"You wont..." she said.  
"What do you mean?!" Vegeta scowled.  
"As I said before, you'll have no recollection of meeting me or each other. However, you can still find those memories in your dreams...see and feel each other in your dreams...and when it's time for your paths to cross again, you shall start recalling those memories one by one.."  
Vegeta and I looked at each other, tears glistening in our eyes. I couldn't bear to be separated from him...not now. Not ever!  
"What if I want to stay!?" Vegeta hissed. Laria simply shook her head.  
"I knew this would happen. You can't stay. If you do, it will change the entire course of history and it shall affect your relationship in the future...you wouldn't want that...would you?"  
Vegeta bit his lower lip as he gazed longingly at the deep blue of my eyes. I started sobbing. I'll have to let him go...though it hurts...God! It hurts!  
"Please...don't cry..." Vegeta kissed my cheeks.  
"Vegeta...I'm going to miss you..."  
Vegeta pressed his palm against my cheek. Laria stared at us, a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Wait..." she held the stone in her hand and hid it under her fist. When she opened it, the stone had formed into the shape of a heart. It looked absolutely breathtaking with its rainbow colors. Then, a streak of light came between the stone and broke it in half! The two pieces levitated toward us...one to me and one to Vegeta.  
"Take these pieces. Keep it well. These will be your only mementos or remembrances of each other..." she said softly. I took mine and held it against my heart. Vegeta took his too. The wind started to spin around us again. Sparks of light from Laria started surrounding Vegeta, engulfing him in a luminous glow. Tears began to flow freely from my eyes. I embraced Vegeta once more. He held me tightly, burrying his face in my hair.  
"Goodbye...I love you..."  
"I love you too..." and with that, Vegeta's lips found mine, in what was to be our last passionate kiss until we meet again years later... 


	14. Wishes Come True Part 14

Wishes Come True...14 I opened my eyes. What was I doing out here on the lawn? And in my bathrobe?! Gosh! I'm naked underneath! Huh? How come the sun's rising already? What time is it? For the life of me I can't remember how I got here! I must've been sleep walking again. I touched my lips. It felt quite slippery and damp. Had I drank something?  
"Miss Bulma! I was wondering where you had gone!" Clarisse called from behind me. She was holding a celfone.  
"Your parents called and said they would be back by lunch,"  
"Oh, is that so? Tell them I'll be waiting," I headed for the house.  
"Uh, Miss Bulma, did you light the house with candles? It looked great when the power was out,"  
"Candles?" I questioned. "I don't recall...has the power come back yet?"  
"Yes, it has. The other maids have taken the candles back to the storage room. It would be great to light up the rooms with those during formal parties," Clarisse suggested.  
"But I didn't light the candles..."  
"Oh? Must be the others. I'll be cleanin' up in the garden, Miss,"  
"Okay, Clarisse," I went inside the room. Candles...the yellow flickering light of candles. Out of the blue, a vision of a young boy, about my age, flashed in my mind. His hair spiky, soaked from the rain, his clothes pasted to his body. The jacket he put on my shoulder...I shuddered. Who was that?! As I went upstairs, I noticed that the door to the best guestroom was ajar. I went in to check. The bed was all messed up. I went closer to it and found that it was damp. Must've been the rain last night. Yeah...the window was probably open and the rain came in. That should explain it. I sat on the bed. I was feeling a bit tired so I lay down to rest a bit. Another vision flashed. It was that boy again...he was kissing me, loving me, touching me with such passion. Then he whispered something in my ear...  
"I love you..."  
I sprang out of the bed. Heat surged up from my feet to my face. I hugged myself. Those touches felt so real! Had it happened? Then I realized something...I don't feel as pure as I had before. I don't feel so innocent...I feel that I've already been touched. Already been kissed. Already been taken. I was no longer a virgin...I'm not sure but my body tells me I'm not. I'm not. I ran out of the room and bumped into Elna, one of our maids.  
"Oh, mademoiselle, sorry," she apologized.  
"That's okay, Elna. By the way, who was using that room?"  
"Why...I don't know miss. I don't recall having any guests at all."  
"Oh...may you please tell others to clean that room before my parents arrive?"  
"Ay, mademoiselle, that's why I'm here. Oh, and I've prepared your morning bath," Elna went inside that room. I went in mine. I sat on my vanity table and saw my reflection on the mirror. Huh? What are these strange red marks on my neck? I opened up my bathrobe a bit and realized there were more! Some were on my breasts. Had I been sleeping naked with a swarm of mosquitoes over my head? No. These aren't mosquito bites. These are...are...kiss marks!!! How in the world did I get this?! There had to be some explanation!!! That boy again...he kissed my lips...my cheeks...my bossom... could it be that...no! How could something imaginary do this to me?! Unless...he was real! But I can't remember sleeping with that boy. I see blurry visions but it must be my imagination...or is it? Suddenly, I felt dizzy...and tired. Had I been up all night doing some exercise? Push ups maybe? 'Coz I'm really beat. Sleep came fast as I slipped beneath the covers, confused from all that had happened.

"Bulma, why are you wearing a scarf? And in summer?" Dad asked suspiciously eyeing my red scarf. I blushed.  
"Daddy, it's the latest trend you know," I lied. Actually, I was trying to hide those strange kiss marks. Daddy continued shoving food in his mouth. Mommy glanced at me and threw me a warm smile. She gently reached over and patted Daddy's hand.  
"It's time..." she whispered.  
"Time for what?" I asked. Daddy wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to me.  
"Princess," he started, "You're mother and I both know how much you'd love to go out in the world and search for the dragonballs. Well, we've decided to let you go. After you graduate that is."  
"REALLY?!?" I squealed. Mommy nodded and I sprang from my seat and gave each of them a kiss and a warm hug.  
"You're the best parents in the world!!!!" I shouted and ran merrily to my room. I could prepare a few things. Lots of things maybe. Graduation is still a month away but what the heck! Huh? What's that on my table? I walked over to a piece of jewel...a multi-colored jewel unlike anything I had ever seen before. Wow...it looks like the half of a heart. Memories of that boy and me washed over my mind. This stone...why do I have such strong feelings to keep it? And keep it I did. 


	15. Wishes Come True Part 15

Wishes Come True...15 It had been fourteen years since the day my parents let me go out in the world. I kept that jewel close to my heart, wearing it as a pendant for my gold necklace. As I went through those little adventures of mine, I met a little boy named Goku. He had a little tail which scared me at first but soon, I began to see it as something else. I don't know. Everytime I see his tail, it kinda reminds me of somebody. In my dreams, I'm always haunted by memories of a boy I never knew...that boy with spiky black hair and stone cold eyes. Oh, he was handsome. Soon enough, I met this bandit named Yamcha. He's super handsome! He joins me and Goku in our quest for the dragonballs and later, he became my boyfriend. For awhile, that dream boy disappeared from my dreams. Yamcha was there. Why think about someone imaginary? My relationship with Yamcha would grow more and more intimate as the years pass. But...everytime he touches me, I'm flooded with guilt, as if I'm betraying someone. Each kiss I recieve from him brings that boy crashing into my mind. I could never bear to make love with Yamcha...not that I don't love him. But I feel so uncomfortable when he advances and I stop him immediately. He often gets upset because of my resistance. Why, one time, he nearly raped me! The jerk! I broke up with him immediately and when my friends asked me about our break-up, I made the lie that he was seeing someone on the side while he was with me. That lie soon came true. Then I remember aliens...human like aliens, with tails, coming into our planet. The bald one, whose name I did not know, killed Yamcha and my other friends. I was devastated of course. Maybe I should have given Yamcha what he wanted and prevented myself from being guilty of betrayal to my dream boy. He's only a recurring dream! Soon, I realized he may be more than just my imagination. I saw that other alien...he looked so much like the boy, except he was older and he had no bangs. His name sent tingles down my spine...Vegeta. So familiar...too familiar. But I would hate him...and fear him for killing my friends...for looking like my dream boy, even though he's not! More and more dreams of that boy come into my sleep. I couldn't understand it but I kept it to myself. Soon, we were on a quest for the Namekian Dragonballs to bring back the others. It was on planet Namek that I met Vegeta for the first time. It was nerve-racking, seeing his evil smirk(too familiar smirk), and the way he threatened me and Krillin really horrified me. And that was the start of it all... me looking into his eyes, him, doing the same. It was as if he was shocked and amazed everytime he sees me...as if he had seen me before in dreams too. After a year or so of crazy, mix up adventures, I got him to stay in my place(seeing that he wasn't a bad guy anymore) and he needed shelter, good food, good service, and a place to train. He stays in that special guestroom, the one mysteriously used when I was still sixteen. Hidden memories were scattered across that room and Vegeta seemed to sense it himself. More dreams would come to me in the nights to come...and this night, is no exception.

I woke up. The clock just struck one in the morning. My dream...it's telling me something. It was too vivid to be false. It was...just too real! Did it really happen in the past? A goddess coming to take my young lover away, back to his own place until such time that we should meet again? I remember the way that boy had kissed me, kissing me as if it were the last time...it was! It was the last time we'll see each other! My heart was filled with sadness. I began to cry but after a while, began to giggle.  
_"Sheesh, Bulma! Crying about a stupid dream!"_ I smiled to myself. My smile faded when my gaze fell upon my precious, half-heart jewel. It glowed in the dark. This jewel...it had appeared in my dream tonight! That goddess holding a heart-shaped jewel, breaking it in two and giving half to me and half to that boy as a memento. Why is it that after all this time, this jewel only appeared in my dreams tonight? I took it. Suddenly, I felt the strangest urge to go to the terrace to think. Drowning myself in thoughts would perhaps, help me pass the time. I took my robe and put it on to cover my flimsy nightgown. When I got there, someone was already standing behind the grills, looking up at the stars. His rich black hair moved softly against the wind. He turned his head to me, drinking me in. Vegeta...a name that has become all too familiar. That was the name of that boy...wasn't it? I stared at him once more. The resemblances were strong. I went over and stood next to him. We stared at the stars for a moment, and felt a cool breeze around us.  
"So you broke up with Yamcha?" Vegeta asked softly.  
"Yes."  
He smirked.  
"And why did you not just go into marriage after all of this time?"  
I glanced at Vegeta. Normally, I would tell him it was none of his business. But now, I feel so at ease with him, trusting him absentmindedly.  
"I don't know. He makes too many advances."  
"And you don't like it?"  
"No. I would have...but I feel...you know?"  
"Guilty? As if your betraying someone you don't even know?"  
"How did you know that?!" I gasped.  
"Just a wild hunch," he shrugged, and continued asking.  
"So you never made love with Yamcha?"  
"Almost, but I always stopped him."  
"I see..."  
"Vegeta? Have you ever made love with someone?"  
He was dumbstruck by the question. He cleared his throat. I didn't expect him to answer, but he did. "Yes...but, I'm not sure if it was real. I can barely recall it."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"It was as if it were only a dream...and that girl appears in my dreams up until now."  
Oh my God! Could it be...  
"And you..." he continued, "have you made love before?"  
"Yes...but, I'm not sure if it was real either. It seems to be, since I woke up with kiss marks all over me. But I can't recall anything, except the boy comes into my dreams."  
"How old were you then?!" Vegeta asked, his voice rising which startled me.  
"S...sixteen."  
"And the boy?!"  
"I guess around seventeen or so..."  
"I was seventeen when I supposedly went to bed with my sixteen year old dream girl..."  
We stared at each other, our mouths gaping in awe, our eyes wide with shock. Is it true?! Have we...are we...it can't be! In a flash, Vegeta took something from his pocket...a half-heart jewel, just like mine! I took mine from my pocket too, and compared it to his. Yes. This was definitely the other half! But...how did he get it? The jewels suddenly glowed and levitated from our hands. Before our eyes, it merged into one, into the shape of a heart. It fell down, but Vegeta caught it. Then, he came closer to me, looking deep into my eyes. Yes! This was the boy! My young lover! Vegeta!  
"Bulma? Is it...is it really you?!"  
"Vegeta? I...I can't believe..."  
I was muffled by Vegeta's intense kiss. I kissed him back. Memories flooded. He was indeed the boy. I cried and cried while we kissed. Now I remember my love for him, and his for me. Slowly, Vegeta carried me to his room. There, on his bed, we would relive the memories one by one, allowing our love to grow deeper, and deeper, and deeper still.... 


End file.
